A Silent Love
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: Bagaimanapun waktu adalah temanku. Suatu saat nanti perasaan ini akan memudar, hilang, dan dilupakan. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku mencintaimu... dengan bahasa yang diam, dengan lagu yang tidak bisa kunyanyikan. A Silent Love. RnR please?


Rate : T

Genre : Hurt & Romance (Hurt Romace X)

Warning : Mmm, uda lama nggak nulis fic, jadi… mohon dimaafkan ^^

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Bagaimanapun waktu adalah temanku. Suatu saat nanti perasaan ini akan memudar, hilang, dan dilupakan. Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan aku mencintaimu... dengan bahasa yang diam, dengan lagu yang tidak bisa kunyanyikan. A Silent Love. RnR please?

* * *

**A Silent Love**

by Ai Coshikayo

* * *

Jujur saja, aku sendiri lupa kapan aku mulai mengenalnya. Mungkin awal tahun ajaran baru kemarin. Yah, karena sifat cuekku, daya ingatku untuk hal-hal seperti itu memang buruk. Tapi lupa waktunya bukan berarti lupa rasanya. Sejak awal aku sudah menyadari, gadis itu manis.

Rambutnya berwarna aneh: pink cerah yang mencolok mata. Tapi warna itu cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih nyaris pucat dan matanya yang hijau muda. Rasanya seperti melihat musim semi dan strawberi digabungkan. Warna rambutnya juga cocok dengan namanya: Sakura. _Well,_ seperti hal-nya sebuah lukisan, itu baru bingkainya. Keindahan yang sebenarnya baru kuketahui setelah aku mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ekspresi yang terperangkap dalam wajah itu, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir itu, caranya menyibakkan rambut, wajahnya yang seringkali berubah merah tanpa sebab yang jelas, matanya yang selalu fokus menyimak pelajaran (dia memang salah satu murid di peringkat teratas)... entah kenapa selalu membuatku tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Hah? Hei, benarkah?

...

Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi aku akan selalu ingat, saat pertama kita bertemu.

Saat itu hari ketiga tahun ajaran baru. Kau adalah guruku dan aku adalah siswa yang baru saja selesai mengikuti masa orientasi. Kau baik sekali, menolongku yang saat itu kebingungan mencari kelasku.

Sudah sering aku mendengar cerita tentangmu, tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar melihat yang ribut dibicarakan orang. Hatake Kakashi, Si Guru Teladan SMA Konoha. Kau luar biasa tentu saja. Baik, cerdas, salah satu yang terbaik yang dimiliki dunia pendidikan Konoha. Kau juga pandai bergaul dan begitu populer baik dikalangan murid maupun guru. Banyak murid yang katanya naksir dan mengincarmu. Terutama karena kau masih muda dan belum menikah.

Menyadari kau begitu sempurna, entah kenapa memunculkan perasaan yang aneh di dalam diriku, semacam keinginan disertai rasa putus asa yang tidak kumengerti.

...

Hari-hari dengannya terasa aneh.

Aku berusaha bersikap selayaknya aku di depan orang lain: keren, _cool, _cuek... haha, yah, seperti aku yang biasanya. Tapi gadis ini benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya. Dia berbeda dengan murid-murid yang pernah aku ajar sebelumnya, berbeda dengan semua wanita yang pernah kukenal.

Seringkali ketika mengajar di kelasnya aku menjadi agak kurang fokus. Beberapa kali aku mendapati diriku sendiri melirik ke arahnya. Ini bukan perkara mudah. Pertama, karena dia duduk di pojok belakang kelas, posisi yang sulit untuk dilihat. Kedua, karena aku harus memastikan baik dia maupun murid-muridku yang lain tidak menyadarinya. Lirikanku maksudku.

Dia membuatku merasa nyaman. Bahkan walau hanya lewat sapaan singkat saat kami tak sengaja berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Kusadari aku sering tidak sabar menunggu jadwal untuk mengajar di kelasnya.

...

Hari- hari denganmu terasa menyenangkan. Dan mendebarkan.

Aku senang sekali kau cukup sering mengajar di kelasku. Karena kukira hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatanku. Kau jarang terlihat di sekolah kalau tidak ada jadwal mengajar.

Mengamatimu diam-diam, kehilangan orientasi tersenyum sendiri... astaga! Aku malu sekali. Semoga kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi terkadang, aku justru ingin kau menyadarinya. Tidakkah kau lihat? Tidakkah kau rasakan? Langkah kakiku berirama untukmu, puisi-puisiku bersenandung untukmu. Dan perasaan ini, semakin kuat setiap harinya.

...

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyadari keberadaannya dengan pemahaman baru. Sosok itu tidak berarti sama lagi buatku. Ada kebutuhan baru yang muncul setiap kali melihatnya, mengingatnya. Well, aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya.

Lalu suatu hari dia tidak ada di kelasku. Aku menyadarinya sejak pertama melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas, tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu agar tidak ada yang curiga. "Mana Haruno Sakura?" aku baru bertanya ketika sampai pada sebaris namanya di daftar absen. Seluruh kelas menggeleng, tidak tahu.

Tidak ada surat izin, tidak ada keterangan. Aku gelisah sepanjang hari. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dan berharap dia baik-baik saja.

Ketika keesokan harinya dia terlihat lagi di sekolah, tanpa pikir panjang kakiku langsung melangkah mendekatinya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Ia terlonjak, terkejut karena panggilanku. "Ya _Sensei?_" katanya sopan. Wajahnya berubah merah. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, manis sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasku kemarin?"

Lalu dia mulai menjelaskan, dengan agak terbata-bata dan kikuk. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataannya, aku terhanyut dalam suara dan ekspresinya, dan wajahnya, yang entah mengapa makin lama semakin memerah.

Kusadari itu perbicangan _sungguhan_ yang pertama antara aku dan dia. Hm, ini aneh, tapi itu perbicangan paling membahagiakan yang pernah kurasakan. Mungkin seumur hidupku.

...

Aku tidak percaya Kakashi-Sensei menyadari ketidakhadiranku! Kemarin aku memang terpaksa bolos sekolah karena Ibu sakit dan tidak ada yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah serta mengantar adikku ke sekolah.

"Sudah nyatakan saja." cetus Ino saat siang itu aku menceritakan percakapanku dengan Kakashi-Sensei. Memang hanya Ino, sahabatku sejak kecil, yang tahu tentang perasaanku.

"Eh? Enggak ah. Yang benar saja!" Aku ngeri membayangkan harus mengungkapkan cinta pada guruku sendiri. Apa kata orang-orang nanti?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ino, aku kan sudah bilang, tidak mungkin Kakashi-Sensei juga suka padaku!"

"Huh. Ya sudah terserahlah. Aku nggak mau tanggung kalau nanti kamu menyesal karena tidak pernah menyatakan persaanmu."

...

Hari-hari selanjutnya aku jadi lebih sering mengobrol dengan Sakura. Alasan yang kugunakan adalah: beasiswa. Sakura merupakan salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolah kami, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku membimbing dia untuk mendapatkan beasiswa guna melanjutkan ke universitas nanti.

Tapi kadang-kadang pembicaraan kami mengenai beasiswa bisa melenceng jauh. Sangat menyenangkan membicarakan banyak hal dengannya. Aku nyaris bisa berbicara tentang apapun dengan Sakura. Kusadari terlalu mudah menjadi diriku sendiri di hadapannya. Ini berbahaya. Aku mulai merasakan kebingungan dalam diriku.

Mungkin Guy benar, mungkin seharusnya aku mulai memikirkan untuk punya pacar. Seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari bisikan setan ini. Kalau tidak, dalam waktu dekat aku bisa dikira pedhofil yang suka murid sendiri. Bakal hancur wibawaku nanti.

...

Pernahkah kamu patah hati tepat ketika mulai jatuh cinta? Kenapa benih ini harus dihancurkan saat baru saja mulai tumbuh?

Aku kenal wanita itu. Kurenai-sensei, rekan seprofesimu. Guruku juga. Cantik, lembut, anggun, dan juga cerdas. Sebagai sesama perempuan aku yakin dia contoh ideal untuk sub-spesiesku. Yang aku dengar kalian memang sudah dekat sejak masih di universitas dulu. Tapi baru beberapa hari ini kulihat kau sering mengantarnya pulang. Baru kusadari betapa cocoknya kalian. Hatiku hancur.

Padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kau sering memanggilku, walaupun hanya untuk mengurus masalah beasiswa. Tapi itu sudah cukup. Aku senang sekali.

Tapi jauh sebelum menyadari kebersamaan kalian toh aku sudah sadar. Aku dan kau tidak akan bisa bersama. Perasaan ini hanyalah emosi konyol seorang murid kepada gurunya. Perasaan yang begitu rapuh... tapi sangat jujur.

...

Akhir-akhir ini kami semakin jauh. Aplikasi untuk beasiswa telah dikirimkan, jadi sudah tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk sering-sering memanggilnya. Sekolah juga semakin sibuk memadatkan jadwal untuk persiapan ujian negara. Waktu kami untuk bertemu semakin terbatas karena jadwal mengajarku juga semakin padat.

Sakura, entah kenapa, sering terlihat melamun di kelas. Kudengar ada seorang murid dari kelas sebelah yang menyukainya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia sedang memikirkan siswa laki-laki itu?

_Well_, kalau kau tanya pendapatku, mungkin Sasuke memang murid yang baik, tidak pernah bikin ulah seperti teman-temannya, berasal dari keluarga yang baik pula, juga lumayan tampan. Tapi mungkin... kurang dewasa, maksudku dia baru seumuran dengan Sakura. Menurutku gadis itu butuh seseorang yang mampu melindunginya, yang bisa membimbingnya. Seseorang yang lebih dewasa. Seseorang seperti... aku?

Wah, apa aku cemburu? Tunggu. Cemburu? Pada murid sendiri? Konyol.

...

Aku sudah memutuskan, untuk memendam saja perasaanku ini dan tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Bukan berarti perasaan ini bisa otomatis hilang. Tapi kalau memang aku harus jatuh dan terluka, biarlah semua kurasakan sendiri.

Ino jengkel bukan main mendengar keputusanku. "Kamu itu nggak pernah dengar ya? Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan. Yang penting kamu sudah bilang padanya, masalah diterima atau tidak itu urusan nanti!"

Aku diam saja tidak menanggapi kata-katanya. Aku berkonsentrasi untuk tidak menangis. Aku sudah cukup banyak menangis tadi malam.

...

Sore itu aku mengajak Kurenai minum kopi di kedai langganan kami lagi. Orang kadang menggosipkan tentang kami, tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Dia temanku sejak lama, dan aku hanya bisa membicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Bisa dibilang ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang telah cukup lama mengenalku untuk memahami betapa resahnya aku saat ini.

"Bodoh ya?"tanyaku sambil meringis.

Kurenai mendesah sambil memandangiku, mungkin tidak habis pikir dengan rekan seprofesinya ini. "Kupikir sudah cukup luar biasa orang yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta,"katanya, "tapi ternyata lebih luar biasa lagi orang yang bisa membuatmu patah hati ya?"

"Bukan dia yang luar biasa," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil, "aku yang payah…"

Ya, aku jatuh cinta, pada muridku sendiri, Haruno Sakura. Tapi mana tega aku meracuni hidupnya dengan perasaanku ini? Dia masih begitu muda, masih begitu polos. Dia masih punya kesempatan berkali-kali untuk jatuh cinta sejatuh-jatuhya dan patah hati sepatah-patahnya, berbeda denganku yang sudah harus serius dalam soal itu. Maka adalah bijaksana untuk menutup perasaan ini, itulah keputusanku. Tidak mudah memang, tapi "dia" adalah harga yang terlalu mahal untuk dikorbankan hanya untuk perasaan ini. Masa depannya masih membentang luas, dan dia berhak memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik. Terjebak cinta yang lebih baik. Sudahlah, kadang cinta juga bisa diekspresikan dalam memendam dan diam.

Tapi, jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati seperti ini membuatku merasa hidup, membuatku merasa sangat manusiawi. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyata ini sebelumnya. Dan untuk hal itu, aku mensyukurinya.

...

Biarkan aku menangis untuk cinta yang tidak akan pernah kukatakan ini. Ingin kusampaikan padamu walau hanya sekedar mengatakan tanpa mengharap lebih. Tapi perasaan ini membuat lidahku kelu, membuatku lumpuh. Padahal sesimpel ini: _I just like you, Sensei_.

Bagaimanapun waktu adalah temanku: suatu saat nanti perasaan ini akan memudar, hilang, dan dilupakan. Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku mencintaimu, dengan bahasa yang diam, dengan lagu yang tidak dapat kunyanyikan. Tidak apa-apakan,_ my silent love?_

_..._

Sakura lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Syukurlah. Kemarin aku juga telah mendapat kabar bahwa pengajuan beasiswanya diterima dan dia telah lolos seleksi salah satu universitas terbaik di lima negara.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Selamat tinggal Sakura, selamat berjuang di tempat yang baru. Kami semua bangga padamu." kataku saat menyalaminya di acara wisuda.

Ia tampak tercenung sesaat, sebelum membalas uluran tangaku dan tersenyum. Senyumnya aneh, perpaduan antara bahagia dan sedih. "Terimakasih. Selamat tinggal, Sensei."

Entah mengapa kalau tidak salah aku mendengar penekanan pada kata "selamat tinggal" itu. Ah, mungkin itu hanya pengaruh perasaanku saja. Benar, selamat tinggal Sakura, tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

* * *

**~ A Silent Love is The End ~**

* * *

Berantakan T.T So… complete atau bersambung? Atau adakah yang ingin A Silent Love ini dibuat versi lain yang lebih detail dan membumi? XD

Banyak quotes dari buku-buku atau sumber apapun bertebaran di dalam fic ini tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu, gomen ne.

Ugh. _Berlawanan dengan watakku_ bikin fic kayak gini, so review ne? Thank you^^

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
